


加班

by TheYellowHouse



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Workplace Relationship
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-07
Updated: 2019-10-07
Packaged: 2020-11-26 22:30:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20937797
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheYellowHouse/pseuds/TheYellowHouse
Summary: *极东日摸鱼贺，短小一发完*无差





	加班

_王先生：_

_今日检查本地数据导出表，发现以下问题：_

_1.一批产品在数据库缺失；_

_2.有不应归入本地的产品在数据库出现。_

_注：缺失数据点的基金清单请见附件。_

_本田菊_

王耀刚从茶水间回到座位便瞥见电脑屏幕右下角冒出新邮件提醒。端着马克杯，他思考片刻，俯下身去，敲了行字：

_方便去你那边吗？_

左键点击发送。他将身子摔进满是靠垫的座椅里，伸个懒腰，长长呼出一口气，接着，右脚一蹬，开始原地转半圆圈。

一……二……三……四……

两排办公桌之遥，靠走廊的位置，有半个脑袋从显示器上方露出来。这个时间点楼层大灯早熄了。偌大的办公区漆黑一片，只有那一个工位还亮着灯。王耀望着那处光亮，举起杯子，啜了一口铁观音。

——总不至于没收到吧？

多等了两拍心跳，还是没收到动静，他只得搁下杯子，从座椅里起身。办公室的地毯吸收了皮鞋跟发出的声响，因此当他蹑手蹑脚靠近那熟悉的桌子、伸手在那黑西服外套的左肩上点那么一点时，得以见到他的搭档整个人向后弹去，差点弄翻办公椅。“啊！”

他咧嘴，挥挥右手。“哟。”

本田菊惊魂未定，待看清是谁，才向上扶扶眼镜，恢复常态。“……王先生，请您以后不要再这样吓人了。”

王耀从旁凑近，将整个上半身倚到本田菊的座椅上。“你刚刚说的是什么情况？”

本田菊依言调出数据库窗口，滚动鼠标滚轮。王耀探出脑袋，朝密密麻麻的表格扫了几眼。

“之前他们匹配ID的时候都会将这个产品数据点——”他伸出手指，在屏幕上敲了一下。“做上标记。为什么这批被漏掉了？”

本田菊小小地“啊”了一声，凑近屏幕。过了几秒才说：“这项工作在上周转交给了另一个分析员。我这就给他发邮件确认。”

“唔。还有事吗？”

“目前为止就这些。”

语毕，本田菊又直起腰板开始敲键盘。王耀歪着脑袋，注视着菊，眼见他面对苍白的屏幕光使劲眨了好几下眼皮，键盘上的手指也失去了目标，开始胡乱转悠。王耀在心里叹气，往办公桌上望去，果不其然看见两只开了口的速溶咖啡易拉罐；再低头一看，座位底下的垃圾桶中赫然躺着便利店饭团包装袋。“喂，我去开会前你不是说跟人一起吃晚饭吗？”他敲了敲身畔的那只肩膀。他身下的椅子又弹了一下。

顺着王耀的视线，本田菊低头望去，神情流露出些许狼狈。

“……啊。本来是约好的，但突然收到邮件，就留下来了。”

猜也是。王耀心说。

世界上最不值得的事有两件，一件是加班，一件是迁就同事加班。此时王耀不知道他们在做哪件。百无聊赖之际，他朝最近的一扇落地窗望出去，饶有兴致地观赏办公室落地窗外笼罩在深蓝色夜幕下的半座城市。车流、路灯与店铺闪着光，犹如海沟中冒出来的岩浆，深涧之底的烛火，沿着干道描绘出都市纵横交错的血管。

包裹在他们周身的寂静，存在感便格外强烈。

咔嗒一下鼠标，令王耀回过神来。他转头，望着那对在镜片后几乎要冒血丝的眼睛，片刻之后开口：“饿不饿？我点个外卖，等你做完手头的事情一起吃吧。”

他的搭档点点头。“对不起，又要麻烦您了。”平日里清晰冷静的声音此时含糊不清，而那双手在键盘上依然有些找不着北。

“小事。”他手一撑，从椅子扶手蹦了下去。

**Author's Note:**

> 《一位同事的絮语》：虚假的社畜。
> 
> 《加班》：真实的社畜。


End file.
